


Multicultural Wedding

by Pokemook530



Category: The Jungle Book (1967), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Royalty, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Scar and Shere Khan decided to get married but instead of one wedding, they decided to have a multicultural wedding.
Relationships: Scar/Shere Khan (Disney)
Kudos: 11





	Multicultural Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after watching the two movies. Since the jungle book takes place in India and the lion King takes place in Africa so why not have two different cultural weddings I mean they are marrying into each other’s families.
> 
> Pride Rock Is a sovereign state in a similar manner like the United Kingdom and the Commonwealth realms.
> 
> Also Mufasa and Scar has a far more better relationship. They are very close and I the best friends as brothers should be.

Scar and Shere Khan was in the back seat of a a black Bentley Bentayga as it was driving to the palace of Scar’s father King Ahadi. They were holding each other’s hand firmly while Shere Khan was looking out the window as many things were being passed by.

A concerned look was on his face, as he was thinking about that in the next few minutes he will be meeting the King of Pride Rock to asked for his blessing. What if King Ahadi don’t think he’s not worthy of his son.

“Darling, are you alright?” The lion said which caused the tiger to look back at him and smiled. “I’m find love, just worried that your father will think I’m not worthy of your hand in marriage. You are a Prince after all.” Shere Khan said looking really sad but his hand got a reassuring squeezed.

Shere Khan looked and his fiancé giving him a gentle smile. “Look I know you have concerns but I assure my father will love you, as do I.” Scar smiled kissing Shere Khan’s hand and that made him smile.

“What did I do to deserve someone as sweet and caring as you. I love you so much.” The tiger said and pair than moved in for a quick but loving kiss.

“Sirs we have arrived.” The driver said as the car pulled up to the doors of the beautiful and extravagant Upendi Palace, white pure white walls and shiny gold accents. Many of the kingdoms citizens were crowding the front gates with cameras taking pictures every change they get.

The driver parked the car. “Are you ready?” Scar said. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Shere Khan said as he got out of the car which caused the crowd to cheer as he moved to the other side of the car and opened it up for Scar who got out. Seeing there Prince made the citizens scream even louder as the pair walked up the many stairs of the palace.

The door was opened by a blue hornbill with a slender build. When he saw Scar he bowed.

“Welcome home, Your Royal Highness.” The hornbill said. “Thank you Zazu, are you my parents here?” Scar asked.

“Yes the King and Queen are in the family room, follow me.” Zazu said walking to the room and the couple followed the hornbill into a large room with impressive white furniture and dark from wooden tables. Sitting on the larger coach is a slender, muscular lion with dark bronze fur a black mane and green eyes. He was wearing a dark green suit with an orange sash draped over his left shoulder.

“Scar, I’m glad to see you.” The King said walking over and getting his youngest son a big and warm hug. Than a lioness with brownish-orange fur, cream muzzle and emerald eyes came from behind her husband and give a Scar a hug as well, she was wearing a black suit dress.

“Hi baba, mama. I’m so happy to see you both.” Scar said before gesturing his hand to Shere Khan. “Mama, baba this is Shere Khan my fiancé.” Scar said and Shere Khan smiled at the royal couple.

"Its an honor to meet you , your majesties." Shere Khan said slightly bowing. That act of respect greatly impressed the monarchs who smiled.

"Scar had told us so much about you, and I must say he's smitten." The Queen said which made Scar blush.

"Mama!" Scar shouted which made his parents laugh. "Come, we'll have lunch in the yard." Ahadi said and the group walked outside to the lush green backyard.

The four was sitting in a round white table as the butlers was preparing their food. “So Shere Khan, what do you do for a living?” The Queen asked.

“I own a string of successful restaurants, Your Majesty.” Shere Khan said as a plate was placed in front of him.

“Restaurants, so your a chief?” The King asked


End file.
